Los renegados del Clan Uchiha
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: El odio destructivo entre el poderoso Clan Uchiha y los renegados del Clan Haruno, provoca la inevitable unión entre sus descendientes. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno deberán tomar la decisión más difícil de sus vidas: Tomar el mando de poder y dirigir la guerra, o desertar y dar rienda suelta a su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: "Los renegados del Clan Uchiha"

**Pairing:** Sasuke y Sakura.

**Rating:** "M"

**Advertencias**: Lemon, lenguaje soez, muerte de un personaje, universo alterno.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** El odio destructivo entre el poderoso Clan Uchiha y los renegados del Clan Haruno, provoca la inevitable unión entre sus descendientes. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno deberán tomar la decisión más difícil de sus vidas: Tomar el mando de poder y dirigir la guerra, o desertar y dar rienda suelta a su amor.

**N/A**: ¡Hai! Acá con un nuevo fic, no pude evitar tenerlo mas tiempo en mi computadora, y bueno… acá me ven. Hace muuucho tiempo ronda por mi cabeza escribir un fic casi medieval, pero con Ninjas, y me viene ocurriendo que mientras escucho música en mis auriculares, o en los recesos de la universidad y mis momentos libres en casa, voy recreando la trama inevitablemente, de hecho, llevo un anotador conmigo donde voy adelantando escenas que me gustaría escribir, y otras tanto que paso al word, espero sea de su agrado, yo personalmente me siento plena escribiéndolo, no es que me pesen mis otras historias, pero tengo algo personal con esta, específicamente. Bien, sin interrupciones, a leer.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

~**S**i yo tuviera un corazón, escribiría mi odio sobre el hielo, y esperaría a que saliera el sol~

**Gabriel García Maruez**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

**~Un enemigo interno~**

**.**

**.**

Entre el profundo bosque, repleto de maleza atravesado por el caudal del río, y el llano desierto, causante de cientos de muertes a causa su abrazador calor, se alzaba imponente e implacable, el poderoso imperio de Konoha. Mitad de su territorio gobernado por la familia más poderosa de los últimos siglos, cuyo nombre provocaba escalofríos en pueblerinos del país.

Aclamados y odiados por igual, la familia Uchiha mantenía su fiel mandato sin importar consecuencias, las decisiones drásticas y por momentos exagerados o crueles, se expandían por todo el territorio, llegando a países vecinos, demostrando de manera solemne su fuerte convicción en mantener su palabra sin importar qué. Su mandato era acatado por toda la legión Norte y Este, mientras que la legión Sur y Oeste, era comandada por la familia Namikaze. La rivalidad entre ambas tenía una trayectoria muy extensa a lo largo de la historia, ambas familias tenían rotundamente prohibido ingresar al territorio enemigo, y en el caso que alguna de las dos familias llegase a quebrantar dicha ley, la pena por aquel delito, seria la muerte

La familia Uchiha estaba compuesta por un matrimonio fuertemente consolidado a la vista de la población, sin embargo, de las puertas para dentro, la historia era diferente. Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

Fugaku se destacaba por ser un hombre muy poderoso, sus tácticas de combate eran letales, poseía un ejército preparado para la batalla. Un hombre muy acaudalado, había ganado con sangre todo su dinero y el total de sus tierras. De temperamento explosivo cuando lo desobedecían, en especial si algo salía mal. Frío y calculador, desconfiado con y para todo, recto a los principios que su padre le había inculcado, y con una fuerte debilidad por las mujeres. Demasiado ambicioso opinaban muchos, aseverando que aquel apelativo lo llevaría a su tumba, aunque no dejaban de ser opiniones… opiniones que al mismísimo Fugaku le resbalaba.

Su esposa Mikoto Uchiha, en cambio, se encargaba del orden del castillo, y se mantenía al margen de todas las decisiones de su marido, sin importar que, ella no podía inmiscuirse en absolutamente nada que fuese política, economía, y por ultimo y mas importante, tenia rotundamente prohibido ingresar al cuarto del altillo. De carácter apacible, sumisa y obediente, siempre frente a su esposo. Pero cuando él viajaba con su ejército a conquistar tierras, ella sacaba su verdadero temperamento. Dominante, orgullosa y mordaz, es especial con sus sirvientes. Muchas veces gran parte de su ira y frustración al ser victima de los excesivos celos cuando veía las miradas perversas que Fugaku les echaba a las jóvenes empleadas, se las desquitaba con cada empelado que se le cruzara por delante.

Mikoto no siempre había sido así, el cambio radical se dio el día que descubrió la primera infidelidad de su marido con una de las empleadas encargada del orden de los dormitorios. Ambos se devoraban la boca mientras Fugaku ingresaba la llave a la puerta del altillo. Ante el doloroso descubrimiento, optó por guardar su secreto, de haber exigido una explicación, se habría ganado una paliza por entrometida. Así era él, dominaba e imponía, sin importar el parentesco. Con el paso del tiempo, tomó como principal objetivo el de maltratar psicológica, y hasta a veces, físicamente a las empleadas encargadas de los dormitorios, su esposo le exigía que contratara gente joven y de sexo femenino para ese puesto.

Solitaria y frustrada con su triste vida, quedó embarazada de su primer hijo, descubrió que no todo estaba perdido, se volcó a su hijo varón sobre todo, acto que llevó incontables confrontaciones con Fugaku, y palizas, una tras otra. El se preguntaba cuando su esposa había cambiado tanto, y al ver el amor incondicional a su primogénito llamado Itachi, vertió todo su odio sobre él. Los años siguieron pasando y Mikoto volvió a quedar embarazada, sorprendida ante la desconocida actitud de su esposo cuando se acercó a ella y frotó su panza. _Será mi niña. _Apeló, mas la niña, resultó ser otro niño, y su furia creció. Mikoto se encerraba en el dormitorio con sus niños, Itachi y Sasuke, este ultimo el más pequeño. Les cantaba y contaba historias de las batallas ganadas por los Uchiha, ambos la observaban admirados, optó por tomar dos profesores aptos para hacer de sus dos retoños, personas sabias y educadas.

Más todas sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando su esposo decidió que sus hijos tenían la edad suficiente para tomar una espada y blandirla en las mil posiciones. Durante largos días, él viajaba con un pequeño ejército y sus hijos a colinas altas, cruzando el espeso bosque, y ahí se desataban arduos entrenamientos. Al regresar ella corría a socorrer a sus hijos, llenos de golpes y sangre seca. La vida que una vez deseo para la razón de su vida, sus dos hijos, desapareció como un suspiro y sin el poder de cambiarlo, lentamente se enterró en una depresión tal, que dos veces llegó a atentar contra su vida.

Sus hijos, los que una vez pensó que serian su gran orgullo, se habían convertido en un cruel calco de su esposo, el hombre que había llegado a odiar como nada en la vida. Y así, la vida transcurrió, y se rió y le escupió la cara cada día.

Itachi con diecisiete años, y Sasuke con quince, mantenían imagen de hombres. De ancha espalda, y de músculos macizos, su padre aseveraba que era a causa de los entrenamientos en las colinas, allí vivían de los animales que cazaban, y aquello, les proveía de fibras suficientes para blandir la pesada espada proveniente del clan Uchiha, únicas en la historia, dichas armas poseían dos filos, tarea que solo un herrero en todo el continente lograba cumplir, y casualmente Fugaku lo tenia retenido en sus dominios.

Mikoto se encontraba tomando el te en la mesa principal, mientras dos empleadas se encontraban paradas a un lado de ella esperando cualquier deseo de su dueña. Su rostro no denotaba sentimiento alguno, la seriedad se había transformado en un habitúe de sus facciones.

— Tonto hermano menor, la cama parece someterte a su voluntad, nuevamente te has quedado dormido—Recriminó el muchacho mas grande.

— Tsk, tu palabrerío me hastía, no te incumbe lo que haga de mi vida—Solventó enojado.

— Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, puesto que este retraso va a costarme una rabieta con nuestro padre—Refutó convencido.

— Hn.

Ambos detuvieron la cruzada al notar a su madre tomar el te tranquilamente sin inmutarse de su presencia. Se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento a cada lado de su progenitora, ella encabezaba la punta de la mesa.

No se molestó en levantar la mirada del periódico matutino, mas solo les dio un escueto "buenos días". Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese compartimiento mitad apático, mitad desinteresado. En un principio aquello les había resultado bastante molesto, y hasta doloroso, pero si había algo que los Uchiha eran realmente buenos, sin duda era el de esconder sus sentimientos. Mikoto recibió un monosílabo al unísono como respuesta de sus hijos, y tampoco se molestó en regañarlos por aquello, había aprendido a colocarse el chaleco de batalla frente a su familia, este la defendía de la dura indiferencia que día a día sufría por parte de su esposo e hijos. Había una fuerte grieta entre el mensaje que debía llegar de parte del emisor hacia el receptor, y viceversa. Los tres ocultaban sus molestias por miedo, orgullo, frustración, y aquello, no hacia más que oxidar la relación de manera constante y continua.

— Cuando salí del cuarto de aseo mi cama aun estaba desecha, ¿Qué ha pasado con la criada que se encarga de las habitaciones?—Indagó Itachi mientras permitía a la empleada colocar su taza de café negro sobre la mesa.

Mikoto llevó el te a sus labios y sorbió de él. Cuando apoyó la taza sobre el pequeño plato se dignó a dirigir la mirada a su hijo.

— Era demasiado inútil, tuve que despedirla, se olvidaba de cual era su labor con facilidad.

— A mi no me dio esa impresión—Refutó algo ofendido el mayor por las precipitadas decisiones de su madre.

— Por supuesto, si fuese hombre, joven apuesto y fuerte, estaría encantado de tenerla cada noche en mi dormitorio.

— Madre, detente—Exigió por primera vez en la mañana Sasuke.

Itachi la observó seriamente, no le gustaba para nada las respuestas cargadas de acido y rencor que profesaba en ocasiones su madre. Era hombre y prefería mil veces tener una relación ocasional con alguna de las empleadas, que soportar a la hija de algún capitán cabeza de reconocido clan. Por lo general ellas eran aburridas, presumidas y vírgenes. Y él, las evadía como gato al agua. En cambio con las jóvenes y humildes empleadas, mantenía una relación furtiva, pero que beneficiaba a los dos lados, las trataba bien y era caballeroso, pero siempre y cuando ellas mantuvieran el acuerdo de no inmiscuirse en su vida privada, o perder el objetivo de su objetivo en el castillo. Su madre en cambio no lo comprendía, y solía compararlos con su padre todo el tiempo. ¿Qué esperaba, que llegara virgen al casamiento? Esa absurda ley estaba escrita para las mujeres ofrecidas a importantes familias como futuras esposas. Pero su progenitora era terca como una mula y jamás lo entendería.

— Madre, nunca entenderás el proceder de un hombre, no trates de comparar a las mujeres con nosotros, pensamos y actuamos diferente—Explicó sobrio mientras preparaba una tostada.

— Cuando quieras explicarme como tomarme los asuntos de la casa, intenta dejar el monologo de tu padre fuera de la sala—Aquel comentario hirió a Itachi, detestaba que su madre lo comparara con él, su padre era un hombre malo y desvergonzado.

— No descargues tus frustraciones con padre en nosotros—Recriminó solemne Sasuke, y auque siempre tomara a su hermano como una molestia, no dejaba de llevar su sangre en la venas, por lo que no iba a dejar de defenderlo aun de la rabieta de su madre.

— Mocoso insolente, cuida la manera en como te diriges a tu madre—Exigió enojada ante la falta de respeto de su hijo menor. De los dos, Sasuke era el más impulsivo para todo, incluso con su padre perdía el respeto, parecía no importarle nada mas que su hermano.

— No ha dicho nada malo, ¿por qué te tomas todo tan a pecho?—Indagó hastiado Itachi.

— ¡Genial!—Ironizó—Nuevamente me han arruinado el tranquilo desayuno del que disfrutaba hasta que ustedes llegaron—Sasuke presionó fuertemente los cubiertos, estaba harto del comportamiento infantil de su madre, era una persona adulta, e irritaba que fuese tan afán de joderles la mañana.

— Has lo que se te pegue la gana, mientras no jodas mi mañana, Mikoto

— Sasuke—Recriminó Itachi, su comportamiento era muy similar al de su padre, razón por la cual chocaban en muchas ocasiones, ganándose palizas que lo dejaban días en cama.

— Déjalo ya, Itachi—Pidió amablemente—. Es encomiable el esfuerzo que hace en ser un autentico calco de su progenitor, vas por el camino correcto, Sasuke—Se levantó y dejó el lugar mientras una de las empleadas salía detrás de ella.

— Itachi, deja de defenderla.

— Sasuke, contrólate, nosotros no somos como él, madre no se merece seguir sufriendo.

— ¿Sufriendo? ¿Acaso nosotros no hemos sufrido sus desplantes desde pequeños? Ella se ha encargado de volcar toda su frustración por el error de casarse con padre en nosotros, Itachi.

— Sabes que no es así—Defendió el mas grande.

— ¿A no? ¿Y como es entonces? Porque no encuentro otra lógica a su estúpido comportamiento.

— Solo déjalo ¿Si?, termina el desayuno, padre debe de estar furioso por nuestro retraso.

— Hn… en su problema, no el mío—Apenas terminó de formular la ultima palabra, el dolor de un puño estrellarse en la comisura del labio, lo mareó. Cayó al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra una pequeña mesa con adornos de otros países.

— Padre, detente—Pidió Itachi.

— ¡Cierra la boca si no quieres ganarte una paliza también!—Gritó Fugaku colérico— .Estúpido pendejo mal aprendido, ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme esperando en la colina, eh?

Sasuke se levantó despacio mientras llevaba la manga de su muñeca con el fin de tapar el sangrado, ya podía sentir un gran hematoma en su labio.

Fugaku lo demolía con la mirada, mas Sasuke lejos de amedrentarse, lo desafiaba con escarnio.

—O bajas ese retadora mirada o te la bajo yo de una paliza—Amenazó en un siseo.

— ¿Y qué estas esperando?—Retó con una sonrisa ladina.

Luego de aquello, pasaron dos semanas, no recordaba una paliza igual, su padre era un animal y no media su fuerza. Dos días inconciente y una semana en cama, ese había sido el precio de su desafío, y sabía que se pondría peor. Itachi también había recibido castigo, cuando su hermano menor quedó inconciente en el suelo, su padre aun seguía sobre él dando incontables puñetazos, uno atrás de otro, e Itachi sin poder evitarlo mas, se le fue encima para quitarlo de sobre Sasuke, aquel error le costó un ceja rota y varios hematomas en el estomago.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en la habitación del menor, observándose de manera seria.

— No podemos seguir así, Sasuke, lo sabes ¿verdad?—Indagó Itachi.

— ¿Así como?

— Sasuke, por el amor de Dios, no podemos permitir que lo que ocurrió contigo vuelva a suceder, casi te mata—Estaba desesperado por que su hermano entrara en razón. Sasuke sonrió de manera desafiante.

— ¿Acaso crees que voy a seguir permitiendo que esto continúe?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Simple, ahora solo tengo quince años, quizás no posea el tórax fornido de padre, o su habilidad con la espada, pero me esforzaré para superarlo, y cuando lo haga… lo mataré.

Itachi lo observó sorprendido.

— Tonto hermano menor, el golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado, no estas pensando con claridad.

Echó una carcajada ante la idea de Itachi.

— ¿Tu piensas que he tomado esta decisión por la ultima paliza de padre?—Preguntó irónico.

— ¿Y acaso no es así?

— Por supuesto que no, desde el primer día que padre dejó postrada en una cama a madre, hace casi ocho años, he decidido matarlo.

— S-sasuke, n-no p-puedes estar hablando en serio—Pedía al cielo que le diera entendimiento para darse cuenta de lo que decía—Debemos desterrarlo, no matarlo, es nuestro padre.

— Itachi, ¿Tu crees que padre algún día va a cambiar? Pff, claro que no pasará nunca. El ya es así, y no voy a tolerarlo por mucho tiempo, cada mandato tiene un ciclo, y el de nuestro padre esta por llegar a su fin—La frialdad con la hablaba era escalofriante, no podía aceptar que su pequeño hermano se había convertido en un monstruo.

— No voy a permitir que hagas una locura, ¿Has entendido Sasuke?

— No te metas en mi camino, Itachi. Eres un imbécil si crees que desterrando a padre se quedará de brazos cruzados disfrutando de nuestro mandato. Es la estupidez más grande que has dicho en el día. Lo primero que hará será armar un ejército, y eso con suerte, si es que antes no viene por nosotros directamente.

— Ya he pensado en ello, es por eso que tengo un plan.

— ¿Un plan?

— Así es, hoy he de encontrarme con un aliado del clan Haruno y…

— ¿Qué has dicho?—Bramó sorprendido.

— Lo que has oído, los Haruno son lo únicos que podrían ayudarnos, aun intentando una alianza con los Namizake, nada nos asegura que no intentaran matarnos una vez efectuado.

— Estas demente, Itachi ¿Namizake, Haruno? Son nuestros enemigos, son peor que la escoria, si estuviese frente a un Haruno, le cortaría el cuello sin dudar—Escupió con asco.

— Piénsalo, Sasuke, con mucho trabajo podríamos llegar a los trescientos ninjas, mientras nuestro poder militar supera los quince mil. Estamos en seria desventaja, debemos derrocarlo desde adentro, de lo contrario, luchar desde afuera solo nos traerá la muerte a ambos.

— Y crees que una vez que los Haruno tengan a padre en sus manos, lo dejaran ir así como si nada. ¿Piensas que no atentaran contra tu vida o la mía?, lo que mas desean en el mundo es ver nuestras cabezas de trofeo en sus muros, no seas iluso, Itachi.

— Ellos también están cansados y esperan una tregua de nuestra parte, ¿acaso sabias que hemos aumentado un treinta por ciento de impuestos a los pueblerinos, Sasuke? Realmente es una locura, trabajan como esclavos y con suerte solo ven el plato de comida en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo.

— Esos rebeldes te han lavado el cerebro, Itachi. Si padre escuchara lo que dices no habría pensado en dejarte un mes inconciente por una paliza. No vuelvas a repetirlo, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Estas escuchándome? Maldita sea—Gritó frustrado—. No podemos permitirlo mas, nosotros también somos parte del clan Uchiha, y como representantes del clan que gobierna la mitad de Konoha debemos responder como tal, he acordado para esta noche con un representante de los Haruno y así poder resolver esta desastrosa situación.

— Estas loco, te van a matar, piensa con la cabeza fría, Itachi. Es una maldita trampa, ¿qué parte obvia aun no has notado? Cuando llegues probablemente tendrás un grupo esperando para degollarte.

— Siendo así prefiero morir dignamente, que seguir viviendo a costa de pobre gente escasa en recursos y bajo amenaza.

Itachi salió enojado de la habitación de su hermano menor, le ofuscaba que no abriera los ojos ante los actos fuera de juicio de su padre. ¡Era una locura! Vivian a costa del arduo trabajo y del sudor de la frente de los pueblerinos, ¡joder, eran pobres! Y su familia rica, gracias a la gente del pueblo, no iba a seguir permitiéndolo, y prefería morir que vivir como un cobarde.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación se encargó de poner el seguro en la puerta, necesitaba tranquilidad para pensar en lo que iba a decir esa noche con los Haruno, y sobre todo, calcular una estrategia en el caso que quisieran matarlo.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta escondido en una columna, se encontraba Zetsu, era el buchón de Uchiha Madara, este a su vez, era hermano y mano derecha de Fugaku.

Madara se caracterizaba por ser un hombre calculador, demasiado, incluso superaba con creces a la ambición de su hermano. Por solo dos años Madara no había heredado el reino, y aunque siempre mostrara una simpática sonrisa en su rostro frente Fugaku, nunca había podido superarlo. Escondido en la sombra de su habitación, esperaba la ocasión precisa para tomar el liderazgo del clan. Sus sobrinos eran un verdadero estorbo, en especial Itachi, quedaba muy poco para que el sustituyera a su padre, y la envidia le carcomía las venas. Dos leves golpes sonaron en la puerta, Levantó el rostro del papel sobre el escritorio.

— Adelante—Dijo mientras observaba ingresar a su fiel ayudante.

— Señor Madara, tengo importantes noticias, y buenas, muy buenas—La deformidad de sus dientes no provocaba el asco que si ocurría normalmente en la gente que lo veía sonreír.

— ¿Qué tan buenas?—Se levantó del asiento a un lado del escritorio y se acercó a él.

Zetsu se encargó de contarle la charla entre los hermano Uchiha que había oído intencionalmente al otro lado de la puerta. Su trabajo en la casa era el de espiar a todos los integrante de la casa, en especial a Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke. Su jefe necesitaba un excelente plan para deshacerse de su familia y tomar el mando del reino, pero debía ser precavido y no llamar la atención. Por lo que la información de su fiel sirviente era la carta necesaria para dar el primer golpe, y que mejor que asesinar a su sobrino mas grande y hacer parecer como culpable a el Clan Haruno. Estuvieron casi dos horas ideando un plan para sacar a Itachi del camino.

— Ocúpate de que Deidara y Pein tengan todo listo, no quiero fallas. De lo contrario enviare a sus familias una caja con sus cabeza dentro, ¿Has entendido, Zetsu?—Su amenaza provocó escalofríos en el hombre parada frente a él. Conocía a su jefe y había sido testigo de cómo terminaban los sirvientes que lo desobedecían, o en su defecto, fallaban en alguna misión.

— He comprendido, Madara-sama.

— Bien, largo.

Sin esperar mas, salió apresurado a preparar todo para la noche.

Lejos de Zetsu y de los Uchiha, en el corazón del bosque, se encontraban los Haruno, estos personajes habían tenido el valor de desafiar a la familia más poderosa.

En efecto, los integrantes de la familia Uchiha eran personajes de carácter fuerte, el orden y el cumplimiento de su voluntad eran cuestión de honor, o acatabas su voluntad, o perdías la vida en ello. Obviamente no todos los pueblerinos habían estado conformes con dicho mandato, muy al contrario de aquellos que bajaban su cabeza y disponían un "si" para todo, existían otros que erguían su frente en alto y gritaban un fuerte y conciso "no", estos eran llamados "los renegados del Clan Uchiha", les resultaba detestable las leyes y mandatos provenientes de dicho clan. Ocultos en el corazón de bosque, se solidificaban día a día con empeño, mientras los esposos y jóvenes se disponían a un entrenamiento riguroso, las mujeres ejercían el papel de amas de casa, proveían insumos para cuando ellos hacían largos viajes, y preparaban sus armas de combate. En la cabeza de estos renegados se encontraba el clan Haruno, pero poco quedaba de ellos, los fuertes y sangrientos combates en contra de los lideres de la región Norte y Este habían casi extinto a los Haruno.

Sus lideres Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno formaban la parte de tácticas de combate, mientras que los habitantes del grupo acataban sus directivas. Ambos habían sido padres de gemelos, que al nacer, uno de ellos fue secuestrado y asesinado en una revuelta con los soldados del Clan Uchiha, luego de una sangrienta batalla, los renegados que lograron sobrevivir junto a los Haruno decidieron al fin adentrarse al bosque, donde agrandaron el numero y reforzaron sus técnicas. Su ultima y hora única hija creció con dolor y odio, a pesar que todos en aquel grupo compartían esos sentimientos, ella logró volver de su vida un objetivo, en el cual la sangre del clan Uchiha estaba de por medio. Fuera de toda regla, hubo una excepción. Sakura Haruno, hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno, blandía un arma con la fuerza, y habilidad de un experto. Su vida la había volcado al igual que sus padres en un solo blanco, y aunque este tuviese una nación encima, ellos se encargarían de derrocarlos y darles a los habitantes lo que nunca debieron dejar de tener, LIBERTAD. Una que hacia siglos por culpa del deseo de ambición de un clan maldito, habían perdido.

— ¿Por qué no?—Exigió enojada. La testarudez de su padre la sacaba de quicio.

— Mebuki, explícale a la cabezota de tu hija porque no puedo permitir que se encuentre con un Uchiha en el medio del bosque sola—Le temblaban las manos del enojo y a la vez del miedo de perder a su hija.

— Ambos cálmense—Pidió la mujer mayor, su esposo y su hija tenían el mismo carácter, explosivo y testarudo, eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir su propio error, y ella siempre terminaba en el medio como mediadora de incontables revueltas cuando no terminaban de acuerdo en alguna decisión.

— Cariño, lamentablemente para ti, tu padre tiene razón.

— Ja, ya ves, yo tenía razón.

— Mama—Exclamó muy enojada.

— Kizashi, ¿podrías intentar actuar como un adulto?—Re prendió ofendida por la inmadurez de su esposo—Hija, es realmente peligroso lo que quieres hacer, es mejor dejarlo en manos de Neji, el sabrá que hacer en caso de ser una emboscada

— Estoy aptamente capacitada, incluso mas que algunos babosos de allí afuera que se creen los guerreros del siglo—Aseveró furiosa.

— ¡Ya basta!, he tomado una decisión, y tu esta vez no estas incluida en ella.

— Eres tan… tan— Sus ojos se cristalizaron a causa de las lagrimas por el inmenso odio, y la enorme frustración de que la excluyeran por ser mujer y la hija del líder del grupo—. Te odio—Gritó mientras salía como rayo fuera de la carpa.

Si, porque sus casas no eran más que carpas y palos, dormían dentro de ellas, vivir escondiéndose de que no los asesinaran incluía mudarse de manera rápida continuamente.

Kizashi se entristeció, pero sabia que de mandar a su única hija, y que algo le ocurriera jamás se lo perdonaría. Su esposa lo abrazó por detrás y colocó el mentón sobre el hombro de él.

— Has tomado la decisión correcta, ella lo entenderá.

— Lo se—Susurró—. ¿Sabes? He pensado en lo de esta noche, y he decidido ir con el pelotón de Neji.

Su esposa se alejó impresionada y se colocó frente a él.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?—Interrogó asustada—. Dijiste que no ibas a inmiscuirte nunca más en las decisiones de Neji Hyuga—Y es que acusa de las incontables veces que él había criticado alguna decisión de Neji, el incomodo ambiente que creaban a los demás cuando estaban juntos, molestaba y mucho. De hecho, había sido uno de los primeros en no estar de acuerdo en cuanto a encontrarse con un Uchiha. Y aquello no era mas que el miedo de perderlo a Neji también, no era su hijo, pero tenia la edad de su niña, y lo había visto crecer, es por eso que decidió luego dejar que él mismo tomara decisiones propias, dejaría de entrometerse, pero esta vez tenia una fea sensación en su pecho, por lo que no diría nada al Hyuga, pero lo acompañaría por si algo salía mal.

— Y no pienso hacerlo, solo me ocuparé de protegerlo en caso que intentaran asesinarlo.

Meguki besó los labios de Kizashi, era un beso lento y lleno de amor.

— Estaré esperándote, ¿si? Regresa a casa con nuestra hija y conmigo—Pidió poniendo todo su esfuerzo en disfrazar la desesperación que amenazaba con salir y rogarle a su esposo que no fuera a aquel lugar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero enormemente que les haya picado la curiosidad, y también su opinión respecto a la trama, a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos se irán aclarando mas los detalles inconclusos, y sobre todo el encuentro por primera entre Sakura y Sasuke. Los veo la siguiente vez, los quiero. Besotes enormes.

P.D: Para los que se manejan en el grupo de Face, y quieran charlar, les dejo mi dirección . p h p ? i d =

Muuuak.

**By** Ladyhisterilithia.


	2. Pequeña flor

**Titulo**: Los renegados del Clan Uchiha

**Pairing:** Sasuke y Sakura.

**Rating:** "M"

**Advertencias**: Lemon, lenguaje soez, muerte de un personaje, universo alterno.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** El odio destructivo entre el poderoso Clan Uchiha y los renegados del Clan Haruno, provoca la inevitable unión entre sus descendientes. Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno deberán tomar la decisión más difícil de sus vidas.

**N/A**: ¡Hola! Acá con un nuevo capitulo, en este veremos al fin la participación de Sasuke y Sakura, aunque en un contexto no muy beneficioso, no olvidemos que ambos clanes se odian, y tienen una historia manchada de sangre desde hace algunos años, por lo que su relación no será entre pétalos de rosas. Este capitulo contiene la muerte de un personaje, espero que sea de su agrado. Si más, las dejo leer en paz.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**~L**a muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente~

**F**rancois **M**auriac

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Observó la negrura del cielo, mientras el brillo de la luna iluminaba con fervor el espeso valle. Si sus cálculos no fallaban se encontraba en la hora y el lugar preciso asignado para encontrarse con el representante del Clan Haruno. De manera precavida tanteó el Kunai debajo del traje. Estaba algo ansioso, si todo salía bien podía ser un gran comienzo para su tierra ya que su gran anhelo era el de verla florecer, quería que su pueblo fuese feliz, con recursos para vivir dignamente, y sobre todo, aspiraba a acabar con la absurda guerra entre los Namikaze y su familia, es por ello que había decidido tomar esa decisión tan importante. También era consiente que de llevar a cabo el objetivo esa noche, se ganaría el odio eterno de su padre, y posiblemente se volviera su enemigo, pero aquello no le calaba en el fondo como tener a un pueblo pasado de hambre y con bajos recursos.

A unos metros notó la sombra de una persona con una capa superpuesta, esperó la señal aun escondido entre los arbustos, al ver las señas con las manos, recibió la afirmación que necesitaba.

Con sigilo salió de su escondite y se acercó a él. El susodicho quitó la capucha dejando el rostro al descubierto. Un joven de pelo largo hasta la cintura, amarrado de una coleta.

Poseía casi su estatura, un metro ochenta aproximadamente, de anchos hombros, lo mas característico que pudo apreciar fue la seriedad de su rostro, aunque no mostrara desagrado, había una clara amenaza detrás «Un paso en falso y te mato»

— Itachi Uchiha—Se presentó mientras se acercaba a él.

— Hyuga Neji—Contestó sin expresión.

— Dile a tu subordinado que puede bajar del árbol—Pidió con ironía.

Itachi se sorprendió puesto que había enviado a Kisame, su guardaespaldas personal con una hora de anticipación al lugar de encuentro, no creyó que lo notaran.

— Sin problemas—Contestó con una sonrisa—. Kisame, baja ya—El susodicho en un ágil movimiento se colocó a un lado de su jefe—. Podrías seguir tú, diciéndole a tu acompañante que no es necesario que permanezca mucho mas tiempo debajo de la maleza—En un principio Neji resopló del asombro, pero enseguida elevó un poco el labio en un vano intento de sonrisa.

— Sal, Lee—Su fiel acompañante sin esperar echó un efusivo salto a un lado de Neji.

— Espero no tener mas interrupciones—Acotó Hyuga.

— Concuerdo contigo—Refutó Itachi.

Los cuatro ninjas bajaron por el espeso y húmedo bosque, llegando a una cabaña donde llevaba prendida una fogata. Itachi y Kisame estaban alertas en el caso que fuese una trampa. Mientras que Neji y Lee, observaban desconfiados las puntas del los pinos en caso que estuviese alguien colgado esperando el momento exacto para atacar. Solo unos minutos luego iniciaron una extensa conversación sobre lo que se disponían a ofrecer cada uno, y lo que no estaba a debate. Hubo algunos infortunios con respeto a los mandos, puesto que Neji exigía que el Clan Haruno tomara una parte de las decisiones de las tierras, e Itachi había desecho inmediatamente el pedido alegando que su familia estaba demás capacitada para aquello.

Dos horas mas tarde casi llegaban a un acuerdo que favorecería a ambas partes. Los Haruno ayudarían a Itachi en derrocar a Fugaku del liderazgo, mientras que el Uchiha permitiría que el clan Haruno volviera a su tierras y asumiéndolos como parte de su pueblo, quitaría mas del veinticinco por ciento de los impuestos y proveería medios necesarios para el trabajo de la tierra y así poder recaudar un ingreso de dinero mas cuantioso de lo que sucedía actualmente. Todo iba sobre ruedas, hasta que mas presencias llamaron la atención de los cuatro.

— Me has mentido—Juzgó Neji.

— ¡Claro que no! No he venido con nadie mas, es tu gente la que se acerca—Respondió ofendido.

— Puedo asegurarte que mi gente jamás se inmiscuiría en este asunto sin antes hacérmelo saber.

— Por lo visto estas personas no vienen en son de paz, prepárate Kisame—Avisó Itachi.

— Lee, cúbreme.

— Si, Neji-sama.

El ruido de mosquitos revolotear alrededor junto a el croar de una que otra rana, o el intenso calor que provocaba el pegoteo del cabello en sus frentes era lo único que podían sentir u oír, las presencias que habían notado ya no estaban, habían desaparecido en un segundo. La brisa veraniega casi ahogada rozó sus rostros, dando algo de alivio al calor de sus cuerpos. Ardían en adrenalina, estaban perceptivos, sabían muy bien que los espiaban, el enemigo estaba con ellos ahora.

Los minutos pasaban sin cambios, el revoloteo de pájaros en ramas más altas llamó su atención. Sin previo aviso dos sombras saltaron sobre ellos, rápidos y eficientes lanzaron bombas de humo y empezó la batalla. Eran dos y poseían el rostro cubierto, mas Itachi reconoció sus chakras, sorprendido se preguntó que hacían ahí, y por que lo estaban atacando a él. Esquivó cada enviste y repelió cada ataque, notó que detrás de

Neji y Lee aparecían dos figuras, de las cuales una de ellas logró reconocer, era el líder del Clan Haruno.

— Neji—Exclamó—. Retirada.

— ¡No!—Gritó colérico—. No voy a huir, deben pagar las consecuencias de su traición.

— Por un demonio, cuantas veces debo decirte que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo—Se defendió ya enojado.

— Podrás no tener nada que ver, pero por sus técnicas puedo notar que pertenecen a tu maldito Clan—reprochó.

Ante aquella acusación no pudo refutar nada, tenia razón, debía parar aquella locura.

— Pein, Deidara, deténganse—Ordenó solemne.

— Tú ya no posees voz ni voto, has caído demasiado bajo, Itachi—Recriminó Pein.

— No es de tú incumbencia lo que haga de mi vida, te estoy dando una orden, maldita sea. Acátala y vete ahora mismo.

— Tenemos órdenes de exterminar a los traidores, y tú estas en la lista. Estas actuando en contra de tu familia, traicionando la confianza de tu padre.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?—Acaso estaba loco, que demonios se les había pasado por la cabeza.

— Lo que has oído, esta noche, nadie saldrá vivo de este lugar, todos son una amenaza latente para el Clan Uchiha.

— Lacayo, será mejor que des un paso atrás o vas a sufrir las consecuencias, no estamos jugando, por lo tanto si persistes en sostener esa postura, me veré en la obligación de acabar contigo—Amenazó Neji.

— Tu repugnante Clan tampoco va a salir con vida de aquí—Amedrentó Pein al tiempo que detrás de ellos un enorme pelotón de ninjas formaban posiciones de pelea. Superaban los cien ninjas, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?—Exclamó Kizashi Haruno. Había sido una trampa, y no solo eso, sino que intuía que no era una farsa, estaban dispuestos a acabar con ellos, inclusive con un miembro y cabeza de su propio Clan. El estomago se le revolvió al notar hasta que punto estaban dispuestos a pagar con tal de mantener su, la vida de un miembro, de su sangre, no valía ni pesaba nada a la hora de cortar cabezas.

— Itachi—Llamó despacio Kizashi—. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Tú sangre esta maldita, solo observa la gran cantidad de ninjas que han enviado. No podemos permitir que los Uchiha continúen su mandato, ya no esta entre las opciones que tú o tu hermano lideren al pueblo, es de suma urgencia el destierro de todos ustedes, lo llevan en la sangre.

Las palabras le habían calado en lo más hondo. El no era así, jamás lastimaría a nadie por propia voluntad, solo quería ayudar, pero aquel aporte de su parte había salido de la peor forma posible, jamás estuvo en sus planes que algo así pudiera llegar a ocurrir, más que en sus pesadillas. Su propio padre lo había mandado a matar. El miedo se propagó por todo su ser, de repente pensó en Sasuke, ¿qué pensaría o le dirían sobre su muerte? ¿O peor aun, lo matarían para que no ocurriera lo mismo con él? Necesitaba buscar la forma de salir con vida y llegar a su hermano menor para alertarlo del peligro que prometía su padre si seguía un minuto más al mando del temible ejército, era un arma mortal.

— Kisame—Llamó como pudo comenzando a defenderse de los seis ninjas que se habían lanzado sobre el.

— Si, Itachi-sama.

— Corre, llega al castillo lo mas rápido que puedas y pon al tanto a Sasuke de todo lo que ocurrió esta noche—Era la única salida, él mismo iba a poner toda su fuerza para repeler la cantidad de ninjas que permitiera su chakra, Kisame no llegaba a su nivel, era bueno, si, pero no lo suficiente como para soportar aquello.

— Jamás abandonaría a mi señor—Contestó disimulando la ofensa ante aquella petición.

— ¡Es una orden, hazlo ya!—Por el tono de voz exigente, entendió que no había excusas para seguir evitando aquella orden, su pecho se acongojó al no sentirse lo suficiente poderoso como para defender a su amo, y se odió por ello.

— ¡Ahora!—Gritó desesperado al ver que seguía sin moverse ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

El grito lo despertó de su letargo y emprendió una carrera en la que la vida de muchos pendía de la efectividad en la que él realizara aquella nueva misión.

Sin poder estimar la cantidad de ninjas que se lanzaron sobre él, intentó esquivar los precisos y letales ataques, incluso reconoció muchos ninjas que consideró como amigos, y se sintió peor, en el campo de batalla no existían los lazos, ni sangre, ni parentesco que evitara la efectividad en una misión. Detrás de él las explosiones, gritos, el ruido de metales chocar, todo aquello le fluía por las venas, convirtiéndose en un torrente de adrenalina tal, que su corazón latía en cada poro de su piel, dejándolo mucho mas perceptivo que lo que pudiera llegar a estar en un momento común.

Los jadeos salían de su boca unos detrás del otro, sin detener su desesperada carrera en llegar al castillo. Esquivó varios kunai en su dirección, y mandó al otro mundo a dos Ninjas que se lanzaron sobre él.

Cuando pensó que había dejado el peligro atrás, Deidara apareció frente a él mientras masticaba una especie de chicle exageradamente, aunque sabia que aquello no era una goma de mascar común, sino que una poderosa bomba que estaba siendo preparada para lanzarle. El rubio tenia una socarrona sonrisa mieras lo veía acercarse velozmente.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas de la fiesta, tiburoncín?—Bromeó socarrón.

Kisame sabia que de entrar en batalla con él, los ninjas que venían detrás a unos minutos de distancia, lograrían interceptarlo y aquello seria su muerte, algo que no estaba dispuesto a ceder, iba a cumplir la orden de Itachi a como fuera lugar.

Cuando Deidara sacó la goma masticada y baboseada de su boca, una espada cortó su brazo izquierdo sin piedad, el ataque fue tan letal, que un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios.

Sorprendido, Kisame observó el pequeño cuerpo detrás del Ninja, y exclamó de sorpresa al notar que se trataba de una mujer vestida de negro, y con el cabello… rosa.

— ¿Qué miras bobalicón? Anda, tienes una tarea que realizar, yo te cubro—Se alzaba con prepotencia, el tono mandón le sonó terriblemente chocante, incluso en otra situación habría hecho que se arrepintiera de llamarlo de manera tan… vergonzosa, pero como bien había dicho, tenia una misión que lograr.

— No esperes crédito por ello, intuyo que tienes algo que ver con el Clan Haruno, por lo que también dependes de la rapidez con la que yo lleve este mensaje—Su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado al ser salvado por una mujer, y encima de contextura pequeña, por lo que no pensaba rebajarse a agradecerle para acrecentar su inflado autoestima.

— Tampoco lo esperaba de un ciervo del clan maldito—La repugnancia al hablar le dio un motivo más para poner en su lista negra a aquella atrevida mujer.

— Menuda loca—Articuló cuando pasó rápido a un lado de ella.

— Púdrete torpe—Gritó.

« ¡Joder, que mujer mas atrevida!»Tenía el vocabulario de un mercenario.

Mientras la joven veía como el Ninja se perdía entre la maleza, prestó atención al rubio que se tomaba el hombro intentando parar el fluido sagrado, estaba muy pálido, y maldecía en exceso mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Maldito escuerzo, ¿Cómo te has atrevido a rebanarme el brazo, perra?—Gritó furioso mientras se ponía de pie.

— Auch, eso dolió—Exclamó con fingido dolor ante el insulto mientras se acercaba a él.

— Y te dolerá mas en cuento lleguen los refuerzos, voy a ordenarles que te maten lentamente—Sus labios se movían demasiado apretados mientras mostraba la fila de dientes manchados por la sangre, estaba iracundo, lo podía notar por el temblor y la rigidez del cuerpo.

— Ya, supéralo, solo ha sido un brazo, peor hubiese resultado que te rebanara los dos.

— Jodida pendeja del demonio, voy a matarte—Insultó en un grito mientras se ponía de pie y saltaba sobre ella.

No le resultó dificultoso esquivar el ataque, la perdida de sangre lo había hecho demasiado lento, le colocó un contundente rodillazo en su zona abdominal, mientras él en una maldición su doblaba sobre sus rodillas y caía al suelo de costado tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

— M-maldita.

— ¿Aun te quedan fuerzas para maldecir?—Burló.

— S-se quien e-res, tú p-padre en este momento tiene la vida pendiendo de un h-hilo.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció y un escalofrió cubrió su cuerpo. A grades zancadas se acercó y se inclinó sobre él, cerró su mano alrededor de su cuerpo mientras hacia exagerada presión con el fin de cortar el torrente sanguíneo y el ingreso de aire. Ante aquello el Ninja comenzó a patalear y soltar golpes que jamás llegaron donde debían, la falta de aire lo desesperó, el zumbido en sus oídos se hacia mas ruidoso con el pasar de los segundos, el frío en su rostro aumentaba, iba a morir.

Ella acercó su rostro al oído del Nina y susurró tajante:

— Dime cuantos Ninjas hay.

Lo sostuvo tres segundos mas, cuando casi había perdido el conocimiento, lo soltó. Comenzó a toser y tomar bocanadas de aire como si la vida pendiera de ello.

Ella al no obtener respuesta, se acercó nuevamente para repetir el proceso.

— ¡Ya, ya, vale! Lo he captado—No iba a soportar una mano mas sobre su cuello, se prometió así mismo que cuando recuperara su estado, si es que lograba sobrevivir, iba a vengarse de aquella maldita mujer—. Son ciento cincuenta ninjas.

— ¿Quién los comanda?—Preguntó al instante.

— No lo se—Aquella respuesta ganó un fuerte puñetazo en su nariz.

— ¡Joder! Voy a matarte, perra—Otro puñetazo mas fuerte.

— ¡Ya, carajo!, Pein, el capitán Pein comanda el pelotón—Se rindió, la maldita pegaba como hombre, Kizashi la había entrenado muy bien.

— Has sido muy amable—comentó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba sobre él—.Y muy estúpido también—Finalizó saltando sobre un árbol y dirigiéndose a la batalla en busca de Pein.

«Nos volveremos a ver, zorra, que no te quede la mas mínima duda»

La muchacha sentía que corría en cámara lenta, a pesar de poner toda su voluntad para agilizar el paso. Su padre, Neji, Lee, todos estaban en peligro. Un escalofrío de mal augurio le electrificó el pecho. Intentaba prepararse para lo peor, pero aun así su mente no era capaz de realizar un intento en vislumbrar con lo que se podía cruzar. Trastabilló sobre la rama, casi cae desde la altura del pino y con un rápido movimiento llegó a tomarse de un tronco, notó que el liquido resbaladizo no era ni mas ni menos que una buena cantidad de sangre, percibió no muy lejos de ella el cadáver con la banda del Clan maldito.

Salió de su tontees y emprendió camino nuevamente, pero esta vez por tierra, debía quitar cualquier tipo de desliz que pudiese llegar a retrasarla mas, era eso o llegar demasiado tarde para generar un apoyo a su familia.

Varios minutos mas tarde había llegado al centro caliente de la batalla, notó varios ninjas de su propio Clan, pero su aspecto no era para nada favorable, muy al contrario, era pésimo. Se notaba la poca fuerza que les quedaba, muchos habían decidido rendirse y echarse sobre el suelo esperando una muerte rápida, de poner resistencia, esta seria letal y dolorosa.

Sus ojos vagaron desesperados por el radar, aun así no logró vislumbrar a su padre. Una fuerte explosión la hizo volar unos metros. El golpe y estridente ruido la habían aturdido y se sentía abrumada. Los gritos de dolor e ira se oían como dentro de un vaso, y eran demasiado inteligibles.

Con esfuerzo y algo de dolor en sus costillas consiguió incorporarse mientras llevaba el antebrazo a sus ojos, ya que el fuego en cantidad le lastimaba la vista, achicó la mirada y a lo lejos encontró la figura de su padre de rodillas frente a un hombre robusto apuntando con una espada a su cuello.

Se le heló la sangre al instante, el corazón lo sentía en su boca, los latidos eran casi dolorosos, la impresión de la situación le paralizó el cuerpo, pero aun así, como si sus pies estuvieses clavadas al suelo y sus piernas fuesen de madera, levantó cada una con esfuerzo, el torpe y lento paso se fue convirtiendo en uno rápido y poderoso, sacó su espada y comenzó a lanzar ataques letales a quien se cruzaba en su camino. Gritó el nombre de su padre con desesperación, este ante aquel acto, giró y la vio, el terror inundó sus ojos al ver a su hija en aquel peligroso lugar.

La perversa risa del atacante que iba a rebanar su cuello, lo enervó.

— No te atrevas a tocarla o…

— ¿O qué?—Interrumpió—, viejo senil, no puedes sostenerte ni en una pierna, ¿y aun así te atreves a amenazarme? Quizás deba postergarte solo unos minutos y encargarme de tu pequeña belleza.

Kizashi pensó que nunca en su vida había sentido un temor más grande. De repente su vida pasó a valer nada, al lado de la vida de su hija. Si su esposa supiera que su pequeño retoñó sostenía una espada bañada en sangre y con fuego en sus ojos, posiblemente le daría tal castigo que jamás volvería a blandir una de ellas.

— Por favor—Suplicó—, no la toques, no a ella, tómame a mi.

— Patético, como todo tu asqueroso Clan, sigue suplicando, viejo, y quizás cuando tome a tu hija no la comparta con todo el pelotón.

Aquello había sido suficiente. Con fuerzas que aun no se explicaba de donde las había sacado, se irguió rápidamente, la rodilla fracturada al hacer presión sobre ella, se fracturó aun mas, exponiendo un hueso de esta fuera de la piel. Kizashi gritó del dolor, aun así no detuvo su ataque. Había tomado un kunai proveniente de un Ninja echado, y con un fuerte enviste llegó a cortar gran parte de la clavícula de Pein.

El Ninja lanzó una maldición, el corte había rebanado casi su cuello de no poseer reflejos. Y con furia, al instante clavó su espada más arriba de la zona abdominal.

Sakura vio como su padre caía como una bolsa sobre el suelo, inerte, sin vida.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de sopetón al piso. Quedó en una vorágine de sentamientos que la confundían al paso de creer que aquello era un mal sueño y pronto iba a despertar. Pero algo no iba bien con aquella teoría, y era que en sus sueños, las pesadillas desaparecían cuando ella se pellizcaba, en cambio ahora, seguía echada en el mismo lugar, viendo la sádica sonrisa del pelirrojo que se acercaba a paso lento con una mano sosteniendo la herida de su clavícula.

— ¿La pequeña Haruno ha florecido? ¿Qué tal?—Se hincó casi sobre ella y tomó un mechón de pelo teñido en sangre—Eres muy bella, mas de lo que esperaba—Acercó su rostro al cuello de la muchacha e inhaló—. Mmm… la mezcla de sangre y tu propio aroma es afrodisíaco, pequeña, me excitas.

La voluntad de Sakura había desaparecido, ¿qué le diría a su madre? ¿Cómo viviría sin su padre? ¿Quién lideraría a su Clan? ¿Cómo calmaría el agujero que crecía con fuerza en su pecho? Sintió sus mejillas húmedas, las lágrimas cayeron sin su consentimiento.

— Si no te detienes, voy a tomarte como un loco, tu dolor me excita, Sakura.

Ese hombre estaba enfermo, muy enfermo.

— Pein—Una voz autoritaria y ronca terminó el pesado ambiente.

Con pesar y frustración de no poder llevar sus planes acabo, se levantó y giró hacia el muchacho.

— Sasuke-sama—Inclinó su cabeza en respeto.

El pelinegro observó la patética imagen de la muchacha tirada sobre el piso, lleno de sangre y hojas secas.

— ¿Donde esta Itachi?—Pein revisó mentalmente lo que su jefe Madara había mandado por medio de Zetsu, un mensaje con todo lo que debía decir.

— Lo lamento, Sasuke-sama, hemos llegado demasiado tarde—Inclinó la cabeza con pesar, disimulando dolor ante la perdida de su líder.

— ¿Q-qué estas diciendo?—Sasuke estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre Pein y estrangularlo hasta que escupiera con sangre la respuesta.

— Cuando llegamos el Clan Haruno ya había atacado a Itachi-sama, Kisashi Haruno mató a su hermano y luego lo lanzó al río, lo lamento, Sasuke-sama—Se inclinó en una rodilla y bajó su rostro en señal de respeto por la muerte de su hermano.

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos en señal de asombro.

— Mentira, eres un vil mentiroso, ustedes aparecieron cuando…

Antes de finalizar, Pein estaba sobre ella, mientras sacaba una espada con intención de atravesarla y matarla.

— Calla, rata inmunda—Sentenció colérico por su interrupción.

— ¡Detente!—Ordenó Sasuke—. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de mover un maldito músculo?—Gritó iracundo.

— Lo lamento, es que pensé que…

— No pienses, no se te paga para eso—Despectivo y conciso, así era Sasuke.

— Tú—señaló a la muchacha—, ¿Quién eres?

Sakura sabia que le hablaba a ella, pero aun sentía el dolor de la muerte de su padre demasiado fresca. También sabia que era uno de los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha, y lo odiaba por ello, lo odiaba demasiado, con todo su corazón, sin dar aviso se levantó rápidamente y pasó por un lado de Pein, este se sorprendió por no prevenir aquello, y lanzó un puño al rostro de Sasuke, acto que fue por poco esquivado.

Sasuke había notado que la muchacha era demasiado rápida, aun así no se comparaba con él.

Cuando ella iba a atacar otra vez, Pein se preparó para detenerla, pero una señal de Sasuke le indicó severamente que no se atreviera a mover un pelo.

Antes de que la patada de la muchacha se hundiera en su estomago, la toma con ambas manos y la hizo girar para luego lanzarla contra un árbol, automáticamente perdió la conciencia.

— ¿Quién era?—Preguntó neutral.

— Sakura Haruno, hija de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno. Iba a acabar con ella, intentó atacarme luego de asesinar a su padre por matar a Itachi-sama—Explicó.

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?—Preguntó enigmático Sasuke, de repente Pein comenzó a traspirar frío del miedo que conociera la verdad, luego descartó aquella idea de inmediato, puesto que de ser así, Madara saldría enormemente perjudicado.

— Así es—Afirmó seguro.

Sasuke lo observó con veracidad. Algo de aquello no le cerraba, llegó a oír cuando Kisame interceptó a su tío Madara y en cuanto dijo que Itachi le había mandado a buscar refuerzos porque los habían emboscado, él mismo corrió a su habitación y tomó su katana, en el camino llevó a los Ninjas disponibles consigo, pero cuando estuvo en el lugar de los hechos, ya había un pelotón de su propio Clan batallando, por lo que se preguntaba como habían llegado antes, cuando nadie sabia que Itachi se reuniría con los Haruno mas que él. Por eso mismo había detenido a Pein en cuanto intentó acabar con la hija de los Haruno, algo le decía que ella tendría las respuestas que faltaban. Mientras tanto, buscaría a alguien de confianza que pudiera aseverar los hechos ocurridos.

— Suigetsu—Llamó.

El susodicho se dirigió a él con pesar en su caminar.

— ¡Joder! Ahora, imbécil—Gritó hastiado de su lentitud.

— Oé que estoy yendo—Se defendió—, ¿Si, Sasuke-sama?—Ironizó, Pein aun se sorprendía de que Suigetsu siguiera con vida, y se preguntaba por que Sasuke permitía que se dirigiera así frente a él.

— Averigua algo sobre la supuesta muerte de Itachi—Ante la mención, el albino se puso serio y enderezó su postura, si aquello era cierto, Sasuke se convertiría en un volcán a punto de estallar.

— Hai—Cuando se estaba por marchar, la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

— Algo mas, lleva a esa muchacha al castillo, y ponle Ninjas a su alrededor, que nadie se acerque a ella hasta que yo llegue—El pelinegro comenzó a alejarse, sin antes decir—. Si alguien intenta hablar con ella sin mi autorización, no dudes en quitarle la vida—Esto ultimo lo dijo al tiempo que observaba a Pein, como un animal frente a su presa.

Cuando Sasuke desapreció Suigetsu no pudo evitar reír.

— Ju ju, me parece que alguien esta en problemas.

— Cállate, estúpido pez—Respondió enojado Pein.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y haya atrapado su atención, hay muchos sucesos corruptivos que entorpecerán la veracidad de los hechos, por lo que la relación entre nuestra pareja favorita, penderá de un hilo.

Gracias por leer, besotes enormes.

**By** Ladyhisterilithia.


End file.
